High on Cheerwine Part One
by Civic
Summary: This is a random work of art... written by two people ... miranda in back ground IHAVE TO PEE! on cheerwine... Miranda maby my pee will be the color of cheerwine! ENJOY UR TACO...uhhh the story i mean..... Miranda Were off to see the Oz of wizard... stuip


Shut up, sit down and hang on. This is going to be a bumpy firs story for me…. GOVERNMENT WARNING: THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE HIGH ON CHEERWINE miranda in background- WEEEEEE!

Any one ever heard of FireChild19 ? Well if you have… shes sittting next to me and is going to help me with this first story…

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha… only Auzrieal, Civic, Berlin and … dramatic pause BATMAN! …. Just kidding…. Miranda moment… sorry. insane laughing from background…. Also known as Miranda.Batman was suppose to be Demetrie… OH AND MIRANDA IS A DEMENTED OOMPA LOOMPA! Also… i don't own charlie and the chocolate factory… Miranda owns her characters and her brain… which she found on a rock a few years back coveres in dust and moss its also molded… like cheese left outside… which explains a lot about her…. Oh and her brain expires July 2nd… WAIT THAT'S TODAY! (miranda in background- twitch twitch- CHEESE TACO!). insane laughter

Stick with me… here we go…. burp sorry I had cheerwine

-Jessi's Section-

Civic grabs Inu and runs off… slamming into a tree. Auzrieal bursts out laughing and Berlin just grins. Demetrie looks up. "who put that tree there!" Civic gets up and dusts her self off. "luckly I had inuyasha in front of me…." She laughs. At this moment Inu's eyes are all swirly… "ehhhh" Inu moans and then suddenly-

-Mirandas Section-

Maruhi burst through in a nurse's outfit. "This man needs a toilet! He is clearly constipated!" Civic laughs. "No…just ran headlong into a tree." Maruhi looks down at Inu "And I thought Sesshy was fruity for that last Halloween's costume…twitch

-Jessica's section-

Berlin clamps his mouth shut in order to not say anything that might get himself slapped by Maruhi. "Rumph" he mutters through clenched teeth. "What was that Berlin?" Maruhi looks at him as she eats KFC chicken… imported. Maruhi turns to reader. "I love the future" she grins and returns attention to scene. "I love Prozaak… (cant spell it! I NEED A DICTONARY!)… It makes hair grow!" Inu snickers due to concussion taking over his brain. "where?" Maruhi grins. Auzrieal and Demetrie just look at each other and shake their heads.

-Miranda's Section… as she eats chicken… burps-

"All sorts of places…" Maurhi winked. Inuyasah grinned. Auzrieal hands him a bottle of medicine. "Here you go this will make u feel better." Inuyasha took a big gulp. "Unfortuanatley it will make you're testicles fall off." Inuyasha spewed out the liquid and Auz started to laugh. "I'm just kidding!" Inuyasha eyed her waryily(?) then began to drink again. After making sure it was at least half empty, Auz grinned evilly. "It won't make you feel any better." Inuyasha spit out the rest and turned green while looking down…to you know where…

-Jessica's Section-

Berlin looks at Maruhi and his mouth flys open… drooling. Grinning, Civic reaches over and shuts his mouth. "he has no control over his male horomnes… " she snickers and pats him on the head… the one above the belt. At this point Inuyasha is getting ready to pass out… he is hulicinating his dick has fallen off. "NO! HOW CAN I EVER MAKE CHILDREN WITH KIKIO NOW?" he howls, clutching his groin. twitch Auzrieal laughs insanley and kicks him where his hand is…. "OWWWWUCH!" Everyone bursts out laughing and suddenly….(take it Miranda!)\

-Mirandas Section…. (I'm a little chicken on a tea pot!)

Auz and Maruhi start break dancing in the clearing. Gaining everyone else's attention. "Where's the music coming from?" Berlin asked and then Sesshoumaru in pimp clothes and 'bling' walks in with a big boombox, doing the doggie on a dashboard thing. "Yo!"

-Jessica's Section… (this is getting funny as hell I cant stop laughing)-

"Well… at least their not fighting…. BREAK OUT THE CHICKEN!" Demetrie grabs a guy in a chicken costume and shoves him into Maruhi. "only in America." Civic laughs. "But we are in Japan!" Inuyasha said, tugging on Civics sleeve… before chomping into the chicken guys arm. Civic looks amused and then turns into her wolfie form and chomps into the chickens ass.

-Mirandas section (laughin insanley)-

"Mother was right…I should have been a stripper…Slappy Bostwood." The man in the Chicken suit said as Civic pulled away, feathers sticking out of her mouth in odd angles. "Not as much meat as I like…" she complained. "Really?" Maruhi took the poor mans arm and chomped. "OOOWWW! The costume is a rental! And my arm is ATTACHED!" Maruhi pulled away, his arm in her mouth. "Not anymore…" she grinned.

-Jessica's Section…hehe-

All this time, Berlin has climbed into a tree and is now rocking back and forth. "no more care bears!" he screams, grabbing his head as his brain slowely dissolves….

More later….maybe at night when everything really get crazy…laughs maniacly


End file.
